Heaven's Last Best Gift
by JA35
Summary: Inspired by Mansfield Park- the novel and the ITV adaptation. It is basically a 'What if...' scenario. Will Henry Crawford succeed in winning Fanny's heart and hand now she only cares for Edmund as a cousin?
1. Chapter 1

_I began this story after the ITV Mansfield Park film was first aired in Europe, over a year ago now. It explores the possibilities that would arise if Fanny would mature into a young woman without her growing, romantic attachment to Edmund. He will always be special to her, as a cousin, nothing more. _

_Although I'm not a very great fan of the ITV Mansfield Park adaptation, it was the first time that I noticed some chemistry between Henry Crawford and Fanny Price; and that on several occasions. Then I started thinking, what if Henry is redeemable? _

_This is a tribute - but in no means comparable to - the genius of Jane Austen, whom by having created this wonderful universe, afforded me many hours of happy reading. This is unbetaed so all faults are mine!_

_**HEAVEN'S LAST BEST GIFT**_

PROLOGUE

_Friday, January 6__th__ 1809_

'I do not believe you, Mr. Crawford, I've seen you do it all before.' Fanny fled the library in tears.

Henry Crawford was dumbstruck. This experience was a new one. First proposal, first true love, and first girl like Fanny and – of all things – the very first time his attentions were not welcome.

He stayed in the library to recover from this unusual turn of events and to determine his next course of action. Of course the sensible thing was to remove himself from Mansfield Park entirely but Henry never did the sensible thing. He always lingered on too long until things got awkward. Now he finally had declared himself to a woman and was rejected by her he simply couldn't go. 'Losing' was a foreign concept to Henry.

The truth was that he had fallen hard for a woman at last. When he sat down in misery in the library he recalled that conversation he had at the parsonage with Mrs. Grant. He had thought so highly of the matrimonial state that he boasted of 'the blessing of a wife as 'Heaven's _last _best gift.' Now he wondered how this gift could have eluded him.

Sir Thomas came in to offer his congratulations but was stopped by a swift gesture of Henry's hand. 'No sir, she hasn't accepted me. Pray don't be angry with her, I expect she will change her mind before long,' he remarked with more confidence than he felt.

Sir Thomas watched the young man depart in haste. There was something he did not understand here. He had fully expected Fanny to accept this advantageous proposal. He liked Henry and he was sure Fanny did too. He had to talk with Fanny at the earliest opportunity.

When Mary found out that Henry had met with rejection she laughed heartily. 'O, brother, you don't know Fanny at all. Whether she ever will accept you, who knows; but for her sake I hope she won't.'

Henry threw a swift glance at Mary to see if she spoke in earnest. She did.

' However for mine and yours I do hope she will accept.'

'Mary, I offered my hand, my fortune, myself. It's a marriage of attachment I propose. My intentions are honourable. What more can a girl want?'

Mary looked at her brother with pity. 'I thought you cleverer than that, brother! If you don't even understand that Fanny Price is truly out of your league then you'd better do to leave heralone and move on.'

But of course Henry stayed on and tried to win Fanny's hand. The chase was on. A little difficulty to overcome was nothing to him. He was used to having won hearts too easily; this situation was new and animating. He rose to it with equanimity.

That he had no success had nothing to do with Fanny's heart and everything with himself. She could not help but like him after the great service he had done her brother and for his attentions to her. That he was the first and only man that had ever noticed her as a woman and wanted to marry her gave her a sense of satisfaction. She no longer saw him as the clandestine, insidious, treacherous admirer of Maria Bertram.

However trust did not come easily. She had watched him all these months; in the theatricals at Mansfield Park, in the grounds of Sotherton and at the parsonage, and she was convinced that he could do nothing without a mixture of evil. It was this evil part in him she dreaded and abhorred. Sometimes she hardly knew what was happening. Whenever he would enter the room she had to fight the urge to run from it; when he would speak his melodious voice drew her to him and more often than not she could not but refrain from activity and just listen. She dreaded his presence yet loved to hear his voice.

Even when he visited her in Portsmouth she very much remained the same. She was happy to see him because he was the bearer of new from Mansfield, but guarded her heart and her behaviour. She could not comprehend why he should love her with all her demerits. He, who was used to being admired wherever he went, and could have been married ten times over. Although she longed to be cherished as a wife she was afraid of being cherished by Henry. She would not be taken in like Maria, or Julia for that matter.

When her father met with an accident in the harbour and was brought in unconscious she took no half measures. She resolved to stay in Portsmouth with her parents. So when Edmund came to take her back to Mansfield Park it was her younger sister Susan that accompanied him.

_So, what do you think? Please leave a comment, I love them!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is the next chapter. I know it has been a long time since I posted the prologue but health issues and then a very hectic RL (who hasn't these days!) prevented me from writing. I don't know how long it will take but I certainly intend to finish this story. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One**

_Portsmouth, Five years later_

Fanny shivered when she stepped out of her bed on the cold bedroom floor. It was early in the morning and the house was still silent. Wrapping her warmest shawl around her she tiptoed downstairs. Jenny the maid was already in the kitchen, cooking breakfast over the fire.

'Tea, Miss Fannie?' She wiped her hands and handed Fanny a cup of tea without waiting for an answer.

'Thank you, Jennie.' Fanny pulled a chair near the fire, and stretched her cold legs to warm them. It was a quiet start for a busy day.

Jennie Dunns had been engaged by Fanny Price. It was Fanny's first act as the eldest daughter of the house. During her father's illness she had convinced her mother of the necessity of a good tempered, reliable maid. She had sought out the doctor's counsel and on his recommendation Jennie had been employed.

Staring into the flames Fanny thought of Edmund and Mansfield Park.

_Dear Edmund, now she would see him again. Would married life agree with him? He would not tell her, of course, but she would find out nonetheless._

KHer thoughts strayed from Mansfield Park to Henry Crawford. She wrinkled her nose. _How awkward it would be to see him again. Would he have changed much? As much as herself?_ She shrugged and flashed a reassuring smile at Jennie before hurrying upstairs.' We will be fine, Jennie, I promise!.'

The household woke up. Muffled sounds came from the bedrooms. Fanny was needed everywhere. 'Fanny, I can not find my shoes. Where is my coat?' Fanny did not lose her patience for one moment but provided a solution to every problem that arose. At eight o'clock she had everyone at breakfast, including her mother.

'My dear Fanny, why do we have to be in such a dreadful hurry? Why can I not stay at home?'

Mrs. Price had considerably changed since Fanny had come home to stay. With her husband deceased and a capable eldest daughter there was no very great need for the mother to exert herself at all. Fanny often noticed the resemblance between her mother and aunt Bertram especially in situations like these.

'There will be no one here, Mama, that is why. Now, how will you manage without Jenny?'

Mrs. Price did not even bother to reply to that. 'Surely everyone will be there Fanny,' she remarked good naturedly. 'You must be happy to see them all, are you not?'

'Yes,' replied Fanny calmly, 'I think I am.' She picked up her mother's shawl from the floor and draped it over a chair, smoothing the fabric with some semblance of composure. For a moment neither woman spoke. Then Fanny turned and went about the room to see to the last things. 'We must hurry now, the carriages will be here in an hour and there is still much to do.'

Mrs. Price stole a glance at her daughter. She did not know this daughter that had spent a great deal of her youth elsewhere well, but she could sense some disquietude under that composure. It had been a surprise to everyone that Fanny had decided to stay. She had never understood why the girl would want to give up her privileged position at Mansfield. On more than one occasion she had heard her eldest daughter sob into the bed sheets after she thought everyone was asleep. But in the Price home no one ever asked questions of a personal nature and after a while Fanny had settled in and had become a welcome and graceful presence in her father's house.

_Feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
